The Stag and the Wolf
by Artsy Teenager
Summary: This is the story of two twins, a girl and boy nicknamed "The Girl Who Lived" and "The Boy Who Lived." They've lived in a closet under stairs of their Aunt and Uncle's house. On Halloween, 1980, the twins lost their parents in what they were told was a car accident. The twins are accepted into Hogwarts and soon leave to train as magical beings. Their names are Harry and Ann Potter.
1. 1st Year: Going to the Zoo

HEY! It's me! So this is my first Harry Potter story I've written therefore this may not be the best. I will definitely edit it every once and awhile! A quick shout out to Kaloge11 because you inspired me to write this! If you hadn't said yes to my idea, this would not be here. Thank you! Anyway, please review, fav, and follow because it means a lot to me when I know people read my stories! THANKS! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"ANN! HARRY! GET UP AND WATCH THE BACON! AND DON'T YOU TWO DARE LET IT BURN!"

I jumped awake and hit my forehead on the ceiling of Harry's and my "room." You see, our dear aunt and uncle were "generous" enough to give us a closet under the stairs for a place to sleep. And we get to make them meals and serve as slaves everyday! Oh joy!

I groaned, my forehead now beginning to throb from the impact. I glanced to my left to see my twin brother, Harry, still asleep. I gently nudged him to wake him up. His eyes slowly slid open and he looked at me groggily.

"Hmm?" he murmured.

"Wake up, Harry. Petunia is ordering us to watch the breakfast." I answered soothingly.

"Oh, great." Harry muttered sarcastically as he sat up and put his glasses on.

"I know," I replied, rolling my eyes, "I wish mum and dad were still here..."

"Me too, but they died in the car accident, remember?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Harry didn't respond. The silence was soon broken by a loud banging on our door. I jumped with a shriek.

"ARE YOU TWO LISTENING?! I SAID MAKE US SOME FOOD! IT'S DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY AND YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE, DO YOU!?" Aunt Petunia roared. I groaned.

"We're coming, Aunt Petunia!" I called back. I heard him scoff and then walk off.

"I completely forgot it was Dudley's birthday!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me too, but don't worry. I've got something for him." I answered with a smirk. Harry tilted head to the side in confusion as I rummaged through my things.

"Found it!" I cheered. I pulled out an orange plastic bottle with a screw on white cap. There was a white sticker label that read "WEIGHT LOSS." I flashed it at Harry and he burst out in laughter.

"It's perfect, you little prankster!" Harry laughed.

"Good! Because that's what we're giving him!" I chimed cheekily. Harry smiled and grabbed some of Dudley's old clothes. I searched for a pair of jeans and a shirt in my pile and pulled them out.

"I'm going to change, I'll go the bathroom and you can stay here." I stated. Harry nodded and I left the closet.

I walked down the hall and entered the bathroom to change. After I finished, I walked out and met Harry in the kitchen. He smirked at me and patted his jeans pocket, implying he had the "gift." I gave him a look that mirrored his own expression and began to watch the bacon. I flipped it every once and a while to make sure it didn't burn. Harry walked over to the table and looked under it.

"Ann! Look! Dudley's presents!" Harry marveled.

"Count them. How many are there?" I asked. Harry muttered each number "1... 2... 3..." until he reached thirty six.

"There's thirty six!" Harry called.

"Really? That's less than last year!" I scoffed as I began to make scrambled eggs.

"Just wait until Dudley finds out!" Harry joked. Of course, Uncle Vernon had walk in just as Harry said that.

"Wait until Dudley finds out what?" He commanded.

"N-nothing, Uncle Vernon." Harry quaked as he shuffled over to me.

"I thought so. And fix your hair, boy," Vernon hissed, "How's that bacon coming along?" He walked into the kitchen and looked over my shoulder.

"Perfectly, Uncle Vernon!" I chimed falsely.

"Good. If anything you two do ruins Dudley's birthday, you'll be sent to your room without supper until Christmas." Vernon grunted as he left the kitchen and sunk into a dining room chair, picking up the newspaper.

"And you wonder why we're so skinny." I mumbled sarcastically.

"What was that, young lady?" Vernon demanded.

"I didn't say a word, Uncle dearest!" I answered with false sweetness. All I heard was a little grunt from my uncle for a response. I smirked at my success. Then Dudley and Aunt Petunia walked in. I looked to Harry with a mischievous gleam in my eyes and he responded with a worried look. Dudley sat on the floor to count his presents while Harry and I dished out the bacon and eggs. We all watched as Dudley finished counting the gifts. His face fell.

"Thirty six... That's two less than last year..." Dudley whined, looking up at his parents.

"Thirty seven if you count our gift!" I giggled. I nudged Harry and he tossed the bottle to Dudley.

"What's this," he pondered out loud, "White lose?" Dudley stared up at us dumbly.

"Let me see that!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he snatched the pill bottle from Dudley's clammy hands. He took one look at the label and his face turned bright red.

"WEIGHT LOSS PILLS!?" Vernon thundered. I smirked but Harry flinched and slid closer to me. Petunia's face turned white and Dudley began to wail with false tears.

"Hey, you can't deny Dudley needs them." I quipped with a shrug. Vernon's once red face now turned purple.

"You listen here, Ann, Dudley doesn't need weight loss pills. He is perfectly healthy." he seethed.

"Then you may need some glasses, Uncle Vernon, because Dudley doesn't look very healthy to me." I retorted with a smirk.

"YOU LITTLE-"

Vernon was interrupted by the ringing on a phone. Petunia picked up and suddenly seemed upset. She nodded and said "Yes" and "I understand, Mrs. Figg" a few times before she hung up. Vernon looked slightly distressed and Dudley seemed curious.

"What's the matter, Petunia?" Vernon asked cautiously. His wife turned to look at him with a grim expression.

"Mrs. Figg broke her leg. She can't watch the twins today." She whispered. Harry and I looked at each other in awe.

"Then are we going to stay here while you take Dudley to the zoo?" Harry and I asked in perfect sync.

"Absolutely not! I will not leave to come back to a burning house," Vernon barked, "We'll have to phone Marge."

"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the twins." I hated that they talked about us like that. We're right here and can hear you perfectly clear. They treat us as if we don't speak English, or as if we were something nasty, like slugs.

"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorca." Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Then what do you suppose we do, Petunia?"

"I suppose we could bring the twins, and leave them in the car..."

"The car is too new, I don't trust them in there." The heavy silence hung in the air as everyone, even Dudley, realized what the solution had to be.

"I... don't... want... them... t-t-to come!" Dudley cried. Harry leaned close to my ear.

"He's not really crying, is he?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Not a chance. He's doing it for pity and attention. Little brat." I spat.

"Dinky Diddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let them spoil your day!" Aunt Petunia soothed. Dudley only cried louder and his mother enveloped him in a giant hug. Vernon joined in comforting Dudley and Dudley shot a nasty grin in our direction. What a little cheat! Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Petunia cried out.

"Oh, good Lord! They're here!" Dudley's wails immediately stopped at his mother's words and sat still as Aunt Petunia raced to the door. She let in Piers, Dudley's best friend. Piers was an ugly boy, in my opinion. He has a face that resembles a rat and he's usually the one to hold people's arms behind their backs as Dudley punches them. He's a nasty fellow.

Half an hour later, Harry and I smashed between Piers and Dudley in the Dursley's car. We were going to the zoo, too! What luck!

"I'm warning you two," Vernon said, turning around to put his fat face in front of our faces, "I'm warning you now, rascals – any funny business, anything at all – you will be put in that cupboard from now until Christmas."

"We're not going to do anything," we answered in sync again, "honestly..."

But, of course, Uncle Vernon didn't believe us. No one ever did.

Strange things have happened to Harry and I, and they certainly were not normal, or coincidences. Once, Aunt Petunia tried to give me a haircut. Emphasis on tried. She claimed it was too long and ended up cutting my once long, fiery red locks to shoulder length. It was really bad. However, the next day I awoke with my hair the same way it was before Petunia cut it. Of course, she was furious and I was kept in the cupboard for a week.

Another time was when Harry was running from Dudley's gang. They were trying to beat him and Harry needed a place to hide. So, he tried to dive behind the trash cans outside the cafeteria and somehow ended up on the roof... Harry told me he just figured the wind caught him as he jumped. However, the headmistress wasn't pleased and sent an angry letter to Uncle Vernon. We were both locked in the cupboard for that. No matter how much we yelled through the door, Vernon wouldn't listen. Cheers to my amazing family!

But, today would be different. Harry would be on his best behavior and I would "attempt" to do the same. We won't let Dudley, Piers, or Uncle Vernon bother us today! We're going to enjoy this and treasure this day as long as we can. After all, this was our first time ever going to the zoo.

Vernon kept complaining to Petunia on the way there. He whined about politics, people at work, Harry, me, the council, all those great things. He also talked about other things, good and bad. He happened to talk about on of his favorite subjects. Motorcycles. That pinged something in my memory. I think I had a dream about a flying motorcycle once...

"I had a dream about motorcycles once," Harry chimed, "It flew..."

"You too?" I whispered. Then, the car slammed to a stop and I looked at Vernon, confused. He spun around in his seat and looked at Harry dead in the eyes. His face was beet red and his mustache was ruffled in anger.

"MOTORCYCLES DO NOT FLY!" he roared. I heard Piers and Dudley snigger. So, I elbowed Piers, who was sitting to my left, in the gut. He let out an "oof" in pain. Vernon saw and glared at me as his face turned purple.

"You better apologize right now, Ann, or you will be in big trouble." Vernon snapped. I held my chin high in defiance and looked at him in the eyes, saying nothing. Harry, sensing my stubbornness, apologized for me.

"I'm sorry, Piers. I had her do it..." he whispered. I looked at him, shocked that he took the blame.

"You darn right better be sorry, runt." Piers sneered. Vernon then turned back to the wheel and began driving again. I then took my hand and dug my nails into Piers' arm. His face twisted in pain and he opened his mouth to speak, before I silenced him with a deadly glare. He gulped and looked away and I gave a triumphant smirk.

When we got to the zoo, the Dursleys and Piers walked in front of us, as if we were strangers. But whenever Harry and I caught up, Piers would quicken his pace and the others would follow his lead. When Dudley demanded ice cream, Aunt Petunia ordered large chocolate ones for Dudley and Piers. But before they could rush away, the perky blond girl asked if Harry and I wanted something, trapping the Dursleys and forcing them to get us something. Of course, we got cheap lemon ice bars but they weren't all that bad. And when Dudley said his was bad, Uncle Vernon bought him a new one and gave the unfinished one to me and Harry.

After we ate lunch, Dudley demanded we go to the reptile house. It was dark and humid in there, unlike the outside world. Piers and Dudley immediately found the deadlier snakes and tried to make them move. Dudley repeatedly tapped the glass and Piers made faces at one. After making fools of themselves for about ten minutes, they moved on to another reptile.

Harry tugged my sleeve and led me to the snake which Piers and Dudley had just tormented. It had a sign that said it was from Brazil.

"Poor thing, being cooped up like that." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Where do you think it's from, Ann?"

"Brazil." I answered, pointing at the sign.

"Oh..."

"Do you think he misses Brazil?"

"He's never been." Harry stated, staring forward blankly.

"What-" Harry pointed a smaller sign below the one that said the snake was from read "This specimen was bred in captivity." I sighed.

"Poor thing, he's never seen his true home..." I cooed. Then, the strangest thing happened. The snake sat up and winked. I jerked back and Harry glanced around. Then, he winked back. I then followed his lead. The snake then jerked his head towards Dudley and Uncle Vernon and gave us a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time."

"I can only imagine. It must be annoying." Harry replied. The snake nodded. Harry and I looked at each other, amazed we were talking with snake. Then we heard Piers hollering.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley waddled over to the tank and shoved Harry and me aside. He hit Harry so hard he hit the floor. I quickly gave Dudley and Piers a death glare and turned to Harry. I extended my hand as an offering and he took it to pull himself up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer when I heard a mixture of screams and wails. I glanced back at the screamers and my green eyes widened in shock.

The glass was gone.

The snake raced out of the cage and nipped at Dudley, Piers, and Uncle Vernon on it's way.

He then paused in front of Harry and I and hissed. Harry's eyes widened and I glanced at him in confusion.

"You didn't hear that?" he gasped.

"Hear what? The snake hissing?"

"Ann, I heard it talk."

"You heard the snake... speak?"

"Yeah... It said 'Brazil here I come, thanks amigo' and slithered away."

"Are you sure, Harry? 'Cause last time I checked, snakes don't talk."

"I'm sure. It sounds odd but I'm sure that it spoke."

"Alright then. Another thing to add to our strange experiences list." I sighed. Why were we so different?

After the manager profusely apologized to us and gave Aunt Petunia really strong tea, we were back in the car. Of course, Dudley and Piers were wailing about how the snake "almost bit their legs off" and "nearly strangled them." Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were, of course, telling them how brave they were and how they survived something many haven't. However, Harry and I knew the the only thing the snake did was nip at their ankles.

When we got back to the Dursley's house, Uncle Vernon didn't say anything. No, he waited until Piers was long gone before he punished.

"Go – cupboard – stay – no meals." He managed to choked out. I glared at him and refused to move until Harry grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cupboard which we shared. We crawled in and closed the door, settling in for bed. Moments later, we heard the click of a lock and we knew we were stuck inside. It was pitch black in there and all we could do was lay on our sides to face each other and talk. We did that almost every night because, well, we only had each other.

"This sucks." I muttered.

"I know. I wish I had a watch."

"As if Petunia or Vernon would get us something nice like that."

"Yeah..." Harry sighed.

"I wish our parents were still here, Harry."

"Me too. Then we wouldn't be stuck here."

"Do you remember anything of them? Or how they died?"

"All I remember is a bright green flash of light and a stinging pain on my forehead."

"Me too. Except the pain is on my jaw."

"Your left one? Where your scar is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... Do you think it means something?"

"Of course. I just don't know what."

"Me either." I grumbled.

"You know what I wish, Ann?"

"What?"

"That we were free from the Dursleys." Then Aunt Petunia walked by our closet.

"Shut up and go to bed!" she hissed.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" I called. Then, I turned back to Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Ann." Harry slurred slightly, already half asleep. Soon after, my eyes fluttered closed and I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, fav, and follow! It means a lot to me! Thank you! See you in the next chapter!

~Artsy Teen ;)


	2. Where have I been? Please read!

So, I'm so sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I literally have six pages left to write, so I should have it up soon! What I'm asking for is a little bit of feedback from my readers. I've been debating for _literally months_ on whether I should re-write every single chapter, or if I should write just requested/scenes I believe are important. I swear that I'll take every idea seriously, and I promise that I'll post when I can. My only issue is that I've been just don't have a little overloaded, as I'm transferring schools _again._ So, please, just don't give up on me! This story means so much to me and I already know how it'll go, I enough hours in the day to write it! Anyways, thanks for reading this and please comment below what you think I should do!

Cheers,

Artsy Teen


End file.
